


It's  too late

by ongharem101



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongharem101/pseuds/ongharem101
Summary: Kang Daniel used to have Ong Seongwoo.





	It's  too late

It's too late

 

Kang Daniel used to have a man with a beautiful constellations-shaped moles attached on his perfect actor style kind of face. The most beautifully ethereal face that his eyes had ever laid on in his 23 years of his life.

 

Kang Daniel was very happy and felt like he was the luckiest person in the world to have that man. He felt like he just hitted a jackpot. Everyone was jealous of him. Everyone kept saying that he was so lucky to have a man like him. And he can surely said that he was definitely the luckiest one.

 

Everyday was a good day to Kang Daniel. He got to be with that man everyday, woke up to see a beautiful view every morning, have someone cooked a delicious meal for him whenever he got home, have a mood booster for him whenever he felt down, having someone who cares deeply for him. His friends, his family, people around him said that they were the perfect example of a perfect couple.

 

Once again, Kang Daniel used to have that man.

 

Kand Daniel once had a promised with that man, that he will promised himself that he will make that man happy whenever he could, he would never ever want to make that man cry, he would never leave him for another person.

 

But even then…he broke his own promise

 

He should have never lose to his own lust. He should have fought it better. He should have never lie to him. And most of all he should have fought his own so called ego and lust.

 

Park Jihoon

 

That name, the name he hate it so much. The person that made him like this, made him lost the person he loves so much, the person that he would truly cherished everyday.

 

But he knew it wasn’t all his fault. He himself was at fault too.

 

 

 

That day

 

When he promised him that he would be coming home soon after work.

 

He lied.

 

Instead of going home, he got himself pressed on someone’s bed, a small petite guy on top of him. Someone who wasn’t his lover.

 

His lover who was at their “home”, waiting for him to come home.

 

But that day he didn’t.

 

 

 

He should have never done that. He should have left and went home.

 

It’s too late now to regret all of that. He can’t turn back the time.

 

He knows that he couldn’t get him back.

 

When he saw him smiling and laughing so sincerely with another man. A man that will made him happy now, a man who would make him forget about Kang Daniel.

 

Ong Seongwoo was now happy with Hwang Minhyun,

 

And Kang Daniel will always be regretting his mistake.


End file.
